Rescue Me
by xTasteTheRaInBoWx
Summary: Two-Shot based on a true story of a chance meeting between a firefighter and someone they carried out of the WTC on 9/11. More inside. Story bent a little bit for Brittana, of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I heard this really amazing story today about a female firefighter on 9/11. Some of you may have heard it but basically, she had just worked 72 hours (just recently), and she was at the supermarket and a woman ran up to her and gave her a hug with tears in her eyes. The firefighter was confused and the woman said, "On 9/11 you carried me out of the World Trade Center." For some reason, that story just gave me all these Brittana feels that I had to write about! So in honor of everyone who was lost, who was affected, and who helped save lives, I hope you enjoy this! Tell me what you think!**

…

PART 1 of 2

_September 11, 2001 – 8:00 a.m_

"Hey Lopez! What are you doing here? I thought your shift ended last night!" A cocky, mowhawked Noah Puckerman inquired loudly as he skidded into the kitchen of the fire station.

"It did. _But_, Evans is sick, so I took his shift," the 18 year old Santana Lopez retorted with a hint of sarcasm, taking a long drink of coffee.

"What a good friend!" Puck teased. "Good thing calls are usually low in the mornings, maybe you can catch some sleep eh?"

"Yeah, I don't think so." She shook her head and laughed a little, watching Puck reach into the fridge and searched for something to eat. She was glad Puck was at the same station with her. She'd known him since middle school and he'd always been like a big brother to her. When he'd dropped out of high school to train as a fire fighter, she had been quick to do the same. Not the dropping out part, she'd just taken summer classes and graduated early to become a fire fighter. Now, here they were, working at FDNY 343.

Santana sat back in her chair and finished her coffee, giving a disgusted look to Puck who was devouring some cold pizza. "Ugh, you're so gross…" She got up and took her mug to the sink.

He grinned with a full mouth, "You love me!"

"Yeah yeah…whatever. I'm gonna go see if Karofsky wants to shoot hoops since you're too busy stuffing your face," she tossed cloth napkin at his face and started for the door. "Later Fuckerman."

"Fuck you Lezpez!"

"Love you too!"

Their relationship had always been that way. Teasing eachother and a lot of the times throwing pointless insults at one another, but at the end of the day, they were best friends. She walked down to the first floor and out to the back lot behind the station where a few of the guys were playing basketball. They all greeted Santana warmly as she took her hoodie off and joined them. She jumped into the game of 21, laughing as the larger men blocked her shots and she dribbled around them, the sounds of the city surrounding their little lot. Everything was perfectly in place.

It wasn't until about forty-five minutes later that things became unlike anything Santana had ever seen.

_8:45 a.m_

Santana was about to go up for a shot when there was a colossal noise that reverberated throughout Manhattan. All of the FDNY members stopped what they were doing as the sound dissipated. Something was not right.

"What the hell was that?" One of her fellow fire fighters, Finn Hudson asked, looking from person to person as everyone tried to process what they had just heard.

Just as someone was about to reply, the alarm in the station went off and the voice of Burt Hummel, their chief, rang through the speakers.

"All units respond to the World Trade Center! I repeat ALL units to the World Trade Center! We have a plane crash at the World Trade Center!"

And just like that everyone was sprinting into action, basketball long forgotten. Santana's heart raced as she ran over to her locker in the garage, pulling on her gear, piece by piece alongside Karofsky and Puck. As soon as the last of her heavy gear was on, she was climbing into the back seat of one of five fire trucks at their station. Puck slid in next to her and gave her a firm nod. Karofsky, who was in the passenger seat next to Finn, turned on their CB radio and listened as other fire departments were put into a frenzy.

"_All units to the WTC, a plane was reported flying into the north tower. We got a lot of smoke coming from the WTC."_

Sirens on, Finn pulled out of the fire station and onto the street. Then they saw it. Thick black smoke filled the air as they drove down 7th Avenue amongst other fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances. Finn blasted the horn as the truck worked through the traffic. The radio crackled again with the voice of the NYPD Chief's voice.

"_Attention all units, be advised, we've ordered immediate evacuation of the North Tower of WTC. Search and rescue effective immediately upon arrival at the scene."_

"What do you think happened?" Santana quietly asked Puck.

He looked solemn and shrugged, "God…I don't know San…but something tells me this wasn't an accident." He had called her _San_. She knew this was serious. The last time he called her San was when her father passed away two years before.

_9:00 a.m _

Finn pulled the truck to a halt in front of the World Trade Center. Santana and Puck were already hopping out and hurrying to help people evacuate. Santana went into a surreal haze as she watched the panic around her. The terror on people's faces as they hurried out of the North Tower and away to safety.

_9:02 a.m_

Puck ran up to Santana as she stood at the entrance of the North Tower, tapping her arm and calling to her through his mask, "Chief just radioed in! NYPD ordered an evac of the South Tower! Let's get going on getting those people out of there!" He pointed to the South Tower and she nodded, following him towards the building.

It wasn't until 9:03 a.m that the whole incident became real. There was the distinct sound of a jet engine. One that was too close to be at normal altitude. Santana looked up and gasped as she saw an American Airlines plane fly straight into the South Tower. The sound was deafening and the screams of bystanders around her only made the noise that much more overbearing.

"Fuck!" Puck shouted. "San come on! We gotta get in there now!" He grabbed her and she followed, her mind focused on getting as many people out as possible. She followed Puck to the stairs and groaned when she realized she'd have to climb all the way up to the upper levels. On the way in she remembered seeing posters for some dance festival that was supposed to start that day and at that moment she wished she was a dancer. That way she'd be able to climb the immense number of stairs ahead.

A group of fire fighters followed them as they started making their way up, crossing paths with dozens and dozens of office workers and people working on the dance festival. She told them to get out as fast as they could as she passed them. It took them about ten minutes to reach the 77th floor, where the real damage began. People crying out for help. Thick smoke filling every corner. Santana watched as the ten or so fire fighters behind her and Puck went off in all directions, trying to save anyone they could. Santana broke off to the left of the stairwell. She bashed open the first door she came to and found a man inside.

"Can you walk?" She asked loudly through her mask. He nodded, whimpering about something. "Good! Go to the stairs and get out as fast as possible." There was no time to take people down one by one. This floor could collapse any minute and she couldn't take any risks. She continued to the next room and bashed the door open, she was hit with a heavy wave of smoke and was that…an airplane seat? She called out and listened for a response. Deeming the room empty she continued her search.

That's when she heard the next cry for help. It was a feminine voice, and it was close. "Is anyone there?" The voice was desperate.

"Where are you?" Santana called out.

"I'm trapped under something! My leg is pinned down!" The voice called back from somewhere to Santana's right. She moved a piece of wall out of the way and saw a head of blonde hair looking around amongst the smoke and debris.

"Don't worry! I'm coming to get you!" Santana yelled across the mass of broken walls, ceilings, and furniture. Santana took a deep breath of fresh oxygen coming from her mask as she started climbing over the mess towards the young woman. Sweat soaked her body inside her gear as the fire inside the building burned on. Her legs burned from exertion and she could hardly see. But she breathed a sigh of relief as she reached the girl and kneeled down. "I'm going to get you out of here! Stay still!" Santana told her. She just saw two terrified blue eyes look back at her and nod obediently as fresh tears filled them.

"I think m-my ankle is b-broken," the girl whimpered as Santana lifted the heavy scrap of metal from on top of the girl's legs with a grunt.

"Don't be afraid," she heard herself reply. The girl looked up at her and nodded again as she coughed violently. Santana kneeled down again and took off her mask, handing it to the blonde. "Just breathe into this, okay? I'm going to pick you up, is that okay?" Again, the girl nodded and Santana returned it, squatting next to the taller girl, scooping her up and lifting her off the ground. "Let's get out of here," Santana grunted, moving back the way she came with caution. The girl nuzzled into her neck, hiding from the heat of the fires all over the floor. As soon as she reached the stairwell, she stopped and took a deep breath, not saying a word as she began the long decent to the bottom.

The girl in her arms was getting _really_ heavy about half of the way down. Her forearms burned like hell, and her legs trembled under the weight of her gear _and_ the lanky girl in her arms. She grunted as her steps became slower and more strained. "I-I can try going down on one f-foot…" The girl looked truly concerned through the oxygen mask as she spoke.

"N-no, I'm fine…" Santana kept moving.

"I insist…let me help you help me…I think…" The girl insisted.

"Fine…fine…" Santana gently placed the girl down on one foot and wrapped one arm around her waist, making sure to help her down every step.

"Better?" _She_ asked. Santana wasn't going to admit it, but it was a million times better.

"A little yeah…thanks," Santana ended up nodding and keeping her eyes focused on the stairs they were descending.

At the bottom, the girl pulled the mask away and handed it back to Santana as the Latina helped her over to an ambulance. "Thank you," the girl barely got out.

"Take care of her!" Santana called to the EMT while pointing to the girl. One of them gave her a nod before looking at the girl one last time before disappearing back into the South Tower and up the stairs again.

That was eleven years ago.

….

_September 9, 2012 – 10:38 a.m_

The now 29 year-old Santana Lopez yawned _again_ as she slid out of her car and shuffled into the supermarket near her apartment. If she didn't need groceries so bad, she'd definitely be at home, asleep right now. Shopping coming off a 72-hour shift wasn't something she particularly wanted to do, but Sunday was grocery day. Her phone buzzed and she picked up upon seeing the caller ID.

"Hey Puck…" She grabbed a cart with her free hand and started down one of the aisles.

"_Hey San, are you still coming to my place on the 11__th__ for dinner? Quinn and the kids really want to see you…" _ Her best friend had certainly grown up a lot, but she was still a little surprised that he got married before she did.

Santana smiled at the same thought though. Puck was _married_ to one of her best friends and had two kids. She was proud of him. "Yeah, I'll be there. After the memorial service, right?"

"_Yep. See you there,"_ he confirmed.

"Okay. See you Tuesday, love you bro," she smiled a little.

"_Tuesday,"_ he repeated, adding, _"Love you too. Bye."_

She hung up and pushed her phone back in her pocket as she continued down the soup aisle. She stepped away from the cart to look at the different kinds and failed to notice that she was no longer alone in the aisle. She leaned on one hip and sighed, feeling indecisive. The other person in the aisle was standing next to her now and facing her. After a moment, she was suddenly wrapped up in the biggest hug she'd ever felt. Her body tensed up as blonde hair smothered her face.

"Um…can I help you?" She asked, confused and a little creeped out. The woman pulled back, blue eyes shining bright as they brimmed with happy tears and looked at Santana in awe.

"You don't remember me do you?" She asked.

Santana shook her head slowly, still cautious, "No…I'm afraid I don't…we didn't hook up at a club, did we?" She had to consider it a possibility, considering the amount of blonde women Santana had courted at various bars all over Manhattan over the years.

The blonde shook her head and took a deep breath as she looked at Santana admirably, "Um…on 9/11…you…you carried me out of the World Trade Center."

Santana's eyes widened as it all flooded back into her memories. For some reason she felt suddenly emotional and elated to see the leggy blonde. "Oh my god…that's..I d-did," Santana slowly repeated, nodding slowly. "Glad to see you're alright after all this time…um…sorry I forgot your name…"

"That's because you never got it!" She extended her pale hand, "I'm Brittany Pierce."

Santana smiled softly and took her hand, "Santana Lopez."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the support on part 1 of this two-shot! I'm so happy this helped a lot of you remember how 9/11 affected people all over and also helped you relate to how people who were there were affected. I'm also so sorry that I don't that the time to dedicate to making this a full length story. I will say, however, that if anyone would be interested in writing it as a full story and working with me on it for plot advice and such, I could be down with that! Anyway, enjoy part 2 and tell me what you think! Thanks again for reading!**

…

PART 2 of 2

"So..." Santana uttered awkwardly as she walked down the cereal aisle next to Brittany, "You've been in New York ever since the attack?"

Brittany pressed her lips together and shook her head as she reached above Santana to grab a box of Captain Crunch Berries. _Adorable_, Santana thought to herself. "No," Brittany began, "about two weeks after that I moved back to live in my hometown with my mom and dad and sister for a while. I went to community college until I was twenty and then I went to Julliard and now I'm dancing on Broadway."

It amazed Santana how Brittany seemed not to realize how impressive her own career was. Her eyebrows shot up and she nodded, "You're a dancer." Then she made a realization. "Were you supposed to be in that huge dance festival on the day of the attacks?"

As she pushed her cart next to Santana's, Brittany nodded, "I had just graduated high school that spring and I had been dancing with that company all summer, working on the festival. I was _so_ excited to be dancing with a professional company, and all that hard work seemed to go to waste cause of some dummy in a plane." Just then the cutest pout came onto Brittany's face as she moved to the bread section and searched for Wonder Bread. Her pout disapeared though when she found what she was looking for and tossed a loaf in her cart.

"That must have sucked…and you hurt your leg if I remember correctly. Did it end up being broken or…?" Santana inquired, grabbing a loaf of whole wheat bread for herself and following Brittany's lead back to the lunch meat section. She shouldn't have been surprised to see Brittany grab a couple of lunchables. The ones with Capri-Sun and a little candy bar inside. The beautiful blonde had the appetite of a six year old, and Santana was finding it extremely endearing.

"Mhm," Brittany hummed as she took a sample of cheese from a stand nearby, grabbing one for Santana as well and offering it to her as she continued, "I broke my ankle in two places. So I had to take a while to heal and get used to dancing again."

Santana ate the bite of cheddar cheese and nodded again, "I can imagine that was rough, not being able to do what you love…"

"It was mostly hard because…well, I-I'm not that smart. I was never good at school and I always had tutors and stuff…" Brittany looked down, "Dancing is kind of a way to make me feel smart."

There was a small ache in Santana's chest for the woman. Here she was, sweet and innocent, seeming confident and carefree, but she had surprisingly low confidence in her own intelligence. "Don't say that," she frowned, shaking her head as she grabbed some raw steak and hamburger meat. Brittany grabbed bologna. "You're not stupid. Just cause you're not good at school doesn't mean you're not smart."

Brittany gave a half-hearted shrug, not really believing the brunette but wanting to move on from the subject. "What about you? How did you become a fire fighter? I mean…I think it's pretty awesome." She smiled a little and met Santana's eyes for a moment, causing Santana to blush lightly and turn to grab some bacon as a distraction.

"Thanks um…well, my dad died when I was sixteen and I was kind of in a bad place with my mom after I…after I came out…and my best friend Puck was already training to be a fire fighter. It seemed like a job we could do together and make good money doing. Plus, people love fire fighters…like more then cops, which was my other option, and we get better hours than cops…well sort of. I just worked a 72 hour shift. Which would explain this lovely ensemble." She chuckled and motioned to her grey sweatpants and navy blue t-shirt with FDNY 343 in big yellow letters on it with their emblem on the back.

"I'm really sorry about your dad," Brittany said sincerely, but with a sad expression.

"No worries…I've moved on. But I think he'd be proud to know his _mija_ is a big bad fire fighter," Santana chuckled.

Brittany laughed again and Santana couldn't help smile along with her as they pushed their carts towards the milk and juice. Santana grabbed a gallon of whole milk and inwardly smiled as Brittany grabbed a half gallon of chocolate, strawberry, _and_ regular. Santana quirked a brow and watched her with amusement.

"Got enough milk?" She quipped.

"You never know which kind you're gonna want! So I just get all three!" Brittany shrugged innocently and looked back to her shopping list. "Did you seriously just work for 72 hours? That's like…more than an entire day! Do you sleep?" Then Brittany gasped and dropped her voice down to a whisper as she leaned close toward Santana, staring into her eyes seriously, "Are you a _vampire_?"

Santana decided to play along and looked around to see if anyone was listening before looking back to Brittany, "Don't tell." She brought a finger up to her lips before they both burst into laughter in the middle of the supermarket. Santana tried to remember the last time a girl made her laugh like this. Like _really_ laugh. She couldn't place it. "But actually, I do get to sleep, but I have to do it at the station during my shift so if they need me I can just get up and go," she explained with a smile.

"Ohh. Okay! I'm glad you're not a vampire, that would be scary cause I like you and I don't want you sucking my blood." Brittany scrunched up her face and shook her head. Meanwhile, Santana blushed furiously.

"Um…I-I'm ready to check out if you are…" She changed the subject and bit her lip.

"Me too!" Brittany bounced in her step a little and led the way to the front of the store, but not before grabbing some candy from the snack aisle. _Of course_.

Santana felt suddenly upset that they would be parting ways as she watched the cashier, a cute redhead whose nametag read _Jenna_, rang up Brittany's groceries. She paid and got out of the way as Santana's groceries were put in sacks next.

"You guys are like, so cute," Jenna suddenly said, grinning at the two with an adoring smile. Brittany and Santana shared a quick, awkward glance before they both shook their heads.

"Oh…no…we—we're not together…" Santana corrected. Brittany blushed and looked down. Jenna gave an apologetic look.

"She saved my life once though!" Brittany grinned at Santana, making her blush.

"Sorry I just…I saw you two walking around the store together and talking and stuff and I just assumed…sorry," she laughed a little and started to ring up Santana's total as the Latina pulled her debit card from her wallet and swiped it.

Brittany continued to wait for Santana, even though she really had no valid excuse. Once she had her bags, she followed Brittany outside where they finally came to a halt and looked at eachother.

"Do you—," "Sometime would—," they both started, and stopped, laughing a little to break the tension.

"You first!" Brittany beat her to the punch.

Santana took a nervous breath, "Would you um…maybe want to go to dinner with me?" Then she quickly added, "I-I mean, I don't know if y-you're into g-girls…you don't have to…fuck, I mean…um," she stuttered, turning red out of embarrassment.

"Santana!" Brittany giggled, already writing her number on the back of her reciept with a pen from her purse and handing it to the flustered woman. "I'd _love_ to. Just call me about the details okay fire fighter?" She winked and leaned down to kiss Santana's cheek. "Thanks for rescuing me, can't wait to see you." Then with a smile and a wave, she was starting towards her car and pulling away from the curb before Santana even took a breath.

"Bye…" Santana said to no-one, a dopey grin on her face.

…

Santana got home about fifteen minutes later to her comfortable apartment, her black lab skidding into the living room to greet her, wagging his tail and looking at her curiously as she put her bags on the table with her keys as she grinned down at him. "Guess what Scotty-boy? Mami's got herself a date with a pretty girl!" She scrached behind the big dog's ears and he nuzzled affectionately into her hand. She took ten minutes to unpack her groceries before she shuffled into her room, Scotty hopping onto the bed out of habit, and pulled the crumpled reciept from her pocket with the curly handwriting on the back. Brittany had put a little heart over the _i _in her name.

"So cute…" Santana muttered to herself as she dialed the number and nervously pressed dial. It ringed for a couple seconds before a bubbly voice answered on the other end.

"_Hello? Brittany speaking!"_

"Brittany, hi…it's um…it's Santana…" Suddenly Santana felt really lame calling the blonde so soon.

"_Hi! I miss you! Did you get home okay? Traffic sucked…"_

Brittany was concerned about how she got home. Santana beamed, "Yeah, I got home fine," she smiled, laying back on the bed and petting Scotty with her free hand. "Y-you…you miss me?"

"_Of course, silly!" _Brittany giggled as if she said it all the time. Santana's insides fluttered.

"I…I miss you too…" It felt so good to say that. "Um, do you want to come over for dinner at my place tonight? I mean…I just got groceries," she joked.

On the other end, Brittany laughed, _"Yes!"_

"Really? You will?" Santana tried not to act too excited but if anyone had seen her at that moment, they would have called her a 13-year old at a One Direction concert.

"_Of course! I'd love to," _she confirmed, _"What time?"_

Santana shrugged, "Let's say…seven?"

"_It's a date! But now I have to go cause my cat is hungry and I'm sure you'd like to take a nap after a long shift huh?"_

Suddenly Santana remembered just how tired she was and she fought a yawn, "Yeah, I won't say no to that! So…seven? I'll text you my address.

"_Seven. Bye San!"_

"Mhm, bye Britt," Santana hung up and then made a realization as she sent Brittany her address and closed her eyes, grinning.

They had nicknames.

…

It wasn't until Santana awoke to Scotty barking and someone knocking on her door that she realized she'd slept all day. She shot up and looked at the clock. 7:04.

"Fuck!" She jumped up and called out, "Just a minute!" She looked at her appearance in her full length mirror on her bathroom door and curesed in Spanish under her breath. Scotty ran into her room, his ears back and his tail wagging furiously with excitement as she hurried to change into some jeans to at least look somewhat presentable.

Embarrassed, she went to the door and took a deep breath before swinging it open and smiling as best she could at the woman on the other side.

"Hey!" She felt over enthusiastic as Brittany smiled softly at her.

"You're really cute when you've just woken up…" Brittany laughed shyly.

Santana let out a sigh and looked down, "I forgot to set an alarm…sorry…"

Brittany shrugged and let herself in as Scotty ran to inspect her. She let out a soft, "Aww," and kneeled down to pet him. "He's so sweet! But like…aren't fire fighters supposed to have dalmations?"

Immediately, Santana felt more at ease as Brittany seemed unfazed by her complete failure to look nice and be ready for their date. "Actually that's just a myth. His name is Scotty…and I think he likes you more than me!" Santana chuckled as Scotty wagged his tail and licked Brittany's hand.

"His Scotty! You're the man of the house huh? I hope you don't mind if I like your mommy," she winked up at Santana, "but she's pretty awesome, so maybe we could share, huh?" She stood up and faced Santana. "Thanks for inviting me over…I like your apartment."

"Thanks," Santana nodded in return. "It's not much, but I like it."

"Can I have a tour?" Brittany asked, a curious smile tugging her lips upward.

"Um…s-sure, yeah," Santana stuttered. "Well, we're in the living room." She pointed over to the kitchen, separated from the living room by a high top counter. She took Brittany's hand and pulled her down the hall, pushing open the first door on the right. "The bathroom." It didn't need much explaining. She pulled Brittany across the hall to the first bedroom and flicked the lights on, revealing a floor bed, several bean bag chairs, a huge DVD case, movie posters on the back and left wall, and a projector which was hooked up to an entertainment system in the back of the room as the projector aimed at a screen that took up the opposite wall.

"I don't live with anyone, but I have this extra room, and I kinda have always wanted a movie-slash-game room so…" She trailed off as they stood in the doorway, their bodies close. Brittany grinned at everything and went over to layback on the floor bed, Scotty joining her eagerly.

"I love it! Can we eat in here?" Brittany sat up with a pillow in her lap, her blue eyes shining like a kid on their birthday.

Santana couldn't say no, "Sure. We can watch a movie and everything. But I because I was an idiot and woke up late, I'll have to _cook_ dinner first. I hope that's okay."

"Can I help cook? I'm not very good at cooking, myself…I usually have my roommate, Rachel, help me," Brittany admitted.

"Absolutely, but not before the tour is over!" Santana nodded towards the hallway, offering her hand down to Brittany, who took it and stood up. She led her down to the last door on the right and into her room, which was simply decorated with a color scheme of black, crème, and dark red. A couple large posters in frames sat on the walls and her desk was cluttered with papers and junk, giving the room the sense that someone lived there, along with the various clothes strewn about.

"Sorry…it's a little messy," Santana apologized, scratching the back of her neck nervously. Brittany stepped in and looked around from a static point in the middle of the room before she turned back to Santana.

"No, I like it…it's _you_…I also like that it kind of smells like bonfire everywhere. I love that smell," Brittany beamed.

Santana couldn't fight a shy smile and blush from gracing her features. "I come home smelling like that...I guess it rubs off."

"C'mon, let's cook! I'm hungry, and you _must _be!" Brittany quipped.

"Starving, actually," she agreed, leading the blonde back to the kitchen and starting to get out the things she needed for dinner.

"What are we making?" Brittany asked, standing off to the side as Santana pulled out various vegetables from the fridge including bell peppers, mushrooms, onions and cucumber. She got the steak out as well and placed them all by her cutting board as she put a large frying pan on the stove.

"Stir fry. Sound good?" Santana smirked a little as she poured vegitable oil into the pan.

"Delicious!"

"Great, then you can help me cut these up!" Santana handed her a knife and they set to work.

…

Forty-five minutes, one pan of veggies, thinly sliced steak, and seasoning later, they had two huge helpings of stir fry, ready to eat. Brittany had helped cut the veggies, but mostly she just watched Santana cook, enjoying watching the tan woman work away. They carried their food and drinks to the entertainment room and shut the door so Scotty couldn't get in. He just went to sleep on the couch.

"So," Santana began as she sat down on the floor bed after turning the projector on, "What movie would you like to watch Miss Pierce?"

Brittany took _another_ bite of her food and thought for a moment, "Mm…Mean Girls!"

"Excellent choice!" Santana nodded and put her bowl and glass down to put the movie in the Xbox and start it. They ate mostly in silence, minus the times when Brittany would quote the movie as it happened, causing them both to laugh. After they'd eaten, Santana got up to take their dishes to the kitchen. "While I'm up, I'm just going to change into my sweats…did you want to put something more comfy on? I can lend you some sweat pants or something…"

"Yes, please!" Brittany got up and followed Santana. They put the dishes in the sink and then went to Santana's room where the brunette dug through her drawers, pulling out two pairs of sweats, tossing one to Brittany and heading for the door.

"I'll change in the bathroom and then you can just meet me in the entertainment room when you're done, okay?"

Brittany nodded and Santana left her to change. As soon as she was done she went to the entertainment room and replaced herself on the floor bed, relaxing into the mass of pillows and pulling a blanket over herself. Brittany joined her not long after.

"More comfy?" Santana asked, scooting closer and offering to share her blanket.

"Thanks, definitely more comfy," Brittany nodded, her voice sounding softer than before as she added. "I like wearing your clothes…"

Santana blushed again for what seemed like the millionth time that night as Brittany looked at her, her eyes more intense than they were earlier. "What? Is there food on my face?" Santana asked.

Brittany shook her head and smiled softly, "No you just…you're _so_ beautiful…" Now it was Brittany's turn to blush. "And…I'm really happy we met again…" She boldly reached over and took Santana's hand.

"Me too," Santana nodded and bit her lip, her eyes darting between Brittany's captivating gaze and her desirable lips.

"Do you…do you think we were _meant_ to meet again?" Brittany asked, just above a whisper.

Santana swallowed hard and shrugged, leaning closer still, "I don't care…I'm just glad we did…" Now their foreheads were touching.

Brittany didn't wait to reply. She leaned forward and kissed Santana deeply. The Latina hummed against her mouth and instinctively wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck as the blonde guided her onto her back. It was soft, yet passionate and full of want. Brittany settled on top of Santana's strong body and gently sucked her pouty upper lip. Santana whimpered and slid her hands down lean sides, coming to rest at the hem of Brittany's shirt.

After a few minutes of kissing, Brittany sat up, straddling Santana as she lifted her shirt off, smiling inwardly at Santana's awe-struck expression. Tan hands reached out and ran over her pale, flat stomach, causing her to moan the slightest bit. She pulled Santana into a sitting position beneath her as she eagerly removed Santana's FDNY shirt. As soon as she sat up, Santana was on her back again, Brittany, kissing at her neck and finding her breast under her bra. Brittany's hands felt amazing and she shivered at ever little touch and kiss the dancer had to give.

"_Brittany_…" she breathed, leaning her head back as Brittany found her sensitive spot. Her hands clumsily moved up to the clasp of Brittany's bra and popped it open, sending the bra sliding off her chest and off to the side. Her hands skimmed up a flat stomach and cupped the warm mounds, caressing and kneading them, nipples firm agianst her palm.

Brittany let out a little mewl and pressed her hips into Santana's, realizing just how aroused she was. Santana groaned when Brittany pulled away to take off her bra, but gasped when she felt a hot mouth on her left breast, sucking at the nipple and biting it a little.

"Fuck…yes…" Santana breathed, tangling her hands in blonde hair. Brittany took her time on each breast before kissing down the crease in Santana's abs, not missing an inch of skin. As soon as she reached grey sweatpants, she hooked her fingers under the elastic, panties and all, and pulled them off, leaving Santana completely exposed to her.

To make Santana feel more at ease, Brittany kicked her pants and underwear off too as she layed on her stomach, settling between the other woman's legs. "You're so sexy, Santana…" She placed a couple kisses on her inner thigh. "Do you know that?"

"Oh _god_…Britt…I n-need you…" Santana whimpered, her hips canting upwards with need. Brittany smiled to herself and looked up into almost black eyes as she licked around Santana's swollen clit, sucking it gently. Santana let out a deep moan and her head fell back. "Just like that…"

Brittany obeyed and focused her attention on Santana's most sensitive area, drinking her in and humming in content against her. Hips jerked, hands gripped, cries and whimpers of pleasure reverberated in the cozy room, Brittany's name falling from Santana's lips like a mantra as she neared release.

It was after about ten minutes of pure bliss when Santana's body went rigid and she let out a deep, glutteral moan and arched upwards off the bed, Brittany's mouth still latched onto her center as she trembled and came down from the best orgasm she'd ever had.

Chest heaving and a lazy smile on her face, she looked down at Brittany, basking in the afterglow of her ecstasy. "Mm..so good…" Santana managed as Brittany slid up to her face and kissed her slowly. "Thank you," she added.

"My pleasure," Brittany said coyly. Santana leaned up to kiss her again, harder this time as she guided Brittany onto her back, moving to hover over the taller girl. Santana's hand slipped down her side and between her legs to cup her center gently. Brittany rolled her hips at the touch.

"Mm…San…" Brittany moaned as she watched Santana rub slow circles over her, wetting her fingers before slipping two digits inside her. Brittany whimpered and moved her hips with Santana's hand. Fingers curled up into her and started thrusting steadily, finding _that_ spot quite easily.

"Right there San…m-more…" Brittany moved her hips faster.

Santana kissed her and pumped harder, loving the feel of Brittany around her. They both hummed into the kiss as Santana used her hips to thrust against her hand. Her thumb came up to rub her clit and Brittany's hips twitched in response, several curses leaving her lips.

"Oh..fu—San…I'm gonna…s-soon…" She could barely speak as Santana claimed her, one thrust at a time. Santana didn't let up as she leaned down to nibble Brittany's ear.

"So beautiful…" Santana husked.

"Oh...San_tana_!" Brittany gripped her close as her orgasm shook her to the core, writhing and trembling beneath Santana, who withdrew her fingers slowly and brought them up to lick clean. "W-wow…"

Santana gave a half-lidded grin and shifted to pull Brittany against her, blonde hair splayed against her chest. They layed like that in silence until Brittany looked up at her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"San?"

"Hm?"

"You still smell like fire…" Brittany nuzzled her neck and inhaled deeply.

"Is that a good thing?" Santana asked, playing with Brittany's hair.

"Mhm…all of this is. I think it's the best thing that's happened to me in a _long _time. All because you rescued me."

"And I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

…

**That's it! Thank you guys for reading and please tell me what you think!**


End file.
